Swampland
by SamoaCookie
Summary: A vision of the swamp spirit rouses Tahno from his sleep. But what's it all mean? Tahnorra, Masami, BolinxOC.
1. Chapter 1: Tahno's Vision

Swampland

Chapter 1: Tahno's vision

**I do not own Avatar…obviously…**

(Tahno's Dream)

_The summer air of the swamp was hot and humid against Tahno's pale skin, making it sticky to the touch. The soft thrumming of the giant bugs, and the quiet lapping of the murky water against the mangroves, was soothing to his ears. This humble land made rich from the spirit tree, was the place of his childhood. _

_He was home._

_"Tahno~" a liquid voice broke the tranquility "Tahno~"._

_"Whose there?" the former Wolfbat replied. Immediately, the green shrubbery and the water began to shake and come alive with a haunting green glow. Tahno gasped as the elements swirled into the vague shape of a young girl. Her long hair was constructed from vines, her tiny body held together by water, wind, and leaves. Two shining green orbs served as her eyes._

_The realization hit the ex-bender like a brick to the face "Are..Are you?"_

_"I am~" the image replied._

_"Why have you come to me spirit?" he asked nervously._

_"Please Tahno" the spirit child pleaded "I need your help~".  
_

_Tahno's expression fell into a saddened frown " You came to the wrong guy...I can't help you. I can't help anybody now"._

_"No Tahno, it has to be you! He's after me!" the spirit cried, her voice becoming distorted._

_"I'm tellin' ya I can't help you!" Tahno's accent broke through as his anger surged "go bother the Avatar, she can help you better than I certainly can!" his words reverberated, and the eddy wind started to disperse "Please come home...you must bring the Avatar to the swamp...Come...please" and then the figure dispersed completely. Sending a blinding spray of foliage, water, and wind to sweep Tahno off his feet.  
_

__(End Tahno's Dream)

Tahno's crystal gray eyes shot open as he launched himself into a upright position. His pale toned body was slightly sweaty from the shock of his vivid dream, and the early morning heat of his apartment. Or should he call it a desperate message from the Spirit World.  
Raking his bony hand through his wavy black hair before plomping back on his pillow, to stare up at the white plaster ceiling. After about ten minutes, the ex-bender reached over to his nightstand and brought forth a framed picture.

The black and white image displayed a twelve year old Tahno standing with his mother Tsuma, grandparents, and his three older brothers, and one little sister. The longer Tahno gazed at the photo, a sense of longing overtook him "The Green Spirit..." could his old home be in some sort of danger? Or was it all a product of his subconscious?

He had to see Korra.

End Chapter

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Why me?

Chapter 2: Why me?

**Hello again friends, I am so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. Here's the next installment, please enjoy.**

"Well" Tahno sighed inwardly "Time to get ready to see the _uh-_tar" he smirked, detangling himself from the sheets "Hmm, what does a guy wallowing in self pity wear" he sure was on a roll this morning with stupid jokes. Finally, Tahno opted to don a pair of black slacks and a pale green gi-shirt with a high collar and brown trim. It wasn't his favorite color, but he had to admit he looked good in it.

Upon exiting his bedroom, the former water-bender's eyes roved lazily over the rest of his apartment. It was a bit on the small side but perfect for a single occupant like himself.

There was a kichenette with a linolium floor, and a treated wood counter where he ate his meals. The walls, like in his room were also bleach white and the hard wood floors were covered neatly with a asortment of rugs; now most would deem this practice distasteful, or bad fung-shui. But the truth was Tahno hated getting his feet cold, especially since it was in the middle of winter. The former wolf-bat didn't live in the lap of luxury like everyone believed, particularily now since the prize monies earned in his pro-bending days were brought to an screechingly painful halt by a mask madman called Amon. The adequate pay he earned by his job at the flower shop was his primary source of income these days, not that he couldn't complain, he had what he needed he supposed.

In the section of the apartment Tahno furnished as the living room, lay a slumbering wolf-bat curled around the heater, he'd affectionately named Vladu. Like all of his species, Vladu wasn't the most beautiful at with a scrunched snout and furless face coupled with bulging red eyes. But he was Tahno's most loyal friend, and he loved the ugly pooch for it. Three years ago, after winning his first championship pot. Tahno had just left Narook's and his adoring fans to head home when out of the night sky, a scrawny brown wolf-bat puppy came tumbling into his back. The pro-bender had no idea where the little guy had come from, but decided it wouldn't hurt to keep it around, after all his team could use a mascot; and thus Vladu and Tahno were a pair. His ideas of having Vladu for a mascot however were short lived since Toza didn't like the notion of a real wolf-bat hanging around the stadium. Plus the bright lights hurt Vladu's senitive eyes.

Vladu had certainly proven himself to be a loyal companion, especially during those horrid weeks after Tahno lost his bending. The young swamp dweller never felt safe, staying wide awake in the middle of the night, jumping at suspicious sounds and creaks the old building made. just reliving it made the ex-bender grimace.

(Flashback: And this calls for a song reference!)

_In the dark of the night Tahno was tossing and turning, and the nightmare he had was as bad as could be. It scared him to his wits end. The fact that he could no longer bend, and when he opened his eyes, he saw that the nightmare was real "AH PLEASE NO NOT MY BENDING!" the pale teen screamed to the ceiling and walls._

_Tahno let out a pitious groan and placed a sweaty palm over his face. It was so late...he was so tired...how long could he go on like this? Every night it was the same scenerio, and every night it never got any easier._

_He had been there, in the pro-bending arena. Securing the Wolfbats victory for the third year in a row. The bright stadiums lights, the roaring praise of the crowd, and the smell of popcorn blended into one of the best nights for the_ Wolfbats._ Thanks to his teammates skills, and a mysterious benefactor. _

_This is the only good part of Tahno's nightmares; for it always comes like a wolf in sheeps clothing. All at once, the crowds jubilant cheers turn to shouts and cries of panic as metal-bender cops dropped like spider-flies. The yellow glass skylight above starts breaking and shattering; and that's when he appears...that wretched white faced demon who destroyed him and his team._

_Before he could recelect further, the swamplander's face is being licked by Vladu of whom was whimpering softly from his masters distress "It's okay Vladu" Tahno sighed rubbing his pet's head "It was only a bad dream"._

_A bad dream that followed him to reality._

( End Flashback)

Growling in annoyance, Tahno shook his head clear of those distasteful nights he'd rather put behind him for good. However they haven't been so bad since Korra came back into his life; despite being a gun-ho hothead who never thinks things through, she was a pretty and honest young woman who always tries to do the right thing as the Avatar.

Sometimes the former water-bender entertained the idea of him having a chance at asking her out. It would be great, he would first take Korra for dinner at Narook's for authentic Water Tribe cuisine. Afterwards they would take a stroll in Central Park to the light fountain, the floating lanturns reflecting on the rippling water would put on a dazzling display. Then they would kiss on the bench. But such trivialities he would immediately squash. No way Korra would go for a pasty faced has been like himself; besides Korra only had eyes for that loser-ferret, Mako. And he would forever be stuck in the friend zone. The very thought threatened to send him back into spiraling depression again "*sigh*I need to stop day dreaming" Tahno grumbled picking up a granny smith apple and biting into the juicy tartness. He had an Avatar to see.

(Air Temple Island)

It was chilly on Air Temple Island. The obvious reason being that it was winter, and the sharp sea winds that caressed the land mass, gave it an extra bite.

Currently Avatar Korra sat cross legged in the meditation garden along with Tenzin and his children. It was part of her normal air training; and as usual she was failing miserably at it. For such a peaceful mental exorcise, clearing one's mind sure is difficult. Every twitch and itch seemed to magnify the longer she stayed still. Thankfully meditation ended with the peeling sound of the temple bell.

"Finally" she groaned standing to her mukluk (eskimo boots. Or in this case, water tribe boots) wrapped feet to stretch the kinks from her muscles "now that that's over with, what's next Tenzin? A few round-about's with the spinning air gates?"

"Actually Korra, I am afraid I must cut our air-bending training short today. The counsel called early this morning. Something about suspicious activities going on outside the city that may have Equalist fingerprints on it. I'll most likely be gone the whole day, but do try to practice your forms while I am gone okay".

"Yeah, sure thing" Korra waved to her red robed instructor before he departed for the dock.

"I'll be sure to see you all for supper" he called back.

"Aw man" Ikki pouted, crossing her arms "Daddy's been doing nothing but going to meetings ever since those bozo's came around".

"Bozo's. Hmp!" Meelo mimicked his older sister.

"Korra...when will Daddy have time for us again like he used to?" Jinora sighed sadly. The smart little acolyte had read many stories about kids wishing they had more time to spend with their parents. Only to have it not be so, and usually that solitude would lead to a great adventure of some kind. But this was reality, not a story. And she wanted Tenzin to stay and play and teach them like he used to. Before Amon and his Equalists ravaged Republic City.

Korra sighed sadly, her bright blue eyes filled with sympathy for her little friends "I know it's difficult to not be able to spend time with your dad kids, but things just happen like that" she was spared from further questioning by the sound of Team Avatar's newest member, Tahno.

" Hey Korra!" the ex-wolf-bat waved from the porch of the pavilion. A somber smile gracing his pointed pale face "You aren't busy are you?" Tahno wore a long black trench coat over his lanky frame, adorning a dark blue scarf around his slender white neck.

"Good morning Tahno" Korra called back "you're here early, I thought we wouldn't see each other til lunch time" it was a welcome surprise to say the least.

Tahno's smile then shifted into a more serious stare, something was obviously bothering him "I know it's still morning, but this couldn't wait".

"what's wrong?" Korra asked, placing her hands on her bodacious hips.

"Well...I'm not sure how to tell you this but-" Tahno was suddenly interrupted by the ever perky Ikki.

"Hey there Pasty-face! How come your face is so pale? Do you ever go out in the day? And how come you wear eyeliner?".

"Ikki!" Korra snapped "go play somewhere would ya".

"Whatever" the little girl tched before skipping away.

"I see she's a hyper one" Tahno deadpanned.

"Ha yeah, how about I take you somewhere we won't be disturbed" Korra smiled wrapping her arm around the former benders shoulders.

"Sure thing" he replied. Knowing what he was about to tell her would take some time. There was no doubt Korra would want to ask a million questions afterwords too.

Tahno allowed Korra to guide him far off from the pavilions and the gardens, to the islands sheer white cliffs. It was here that the icy sea breezes were the strongest, since there was less trees up this way. Being a native from Foggy Swamp, Tahno wasn't used to the cold like the majority of his people. Plus it was one reason he never liked living in the city, the tall buildings held no real defense against the onslaught of the winter season. Korra stopped walking when they arrived at what appeared to be a fire pit, the old ashes had already begun to assimilate back into the earth from whence it came. Four fat logs surrounded the black pit allowing them to sit above the cold wet ground.

"I bet you're cold" Korra stated "Let's get some wood and I'll get us a fire going".

"What makes you think I'm cold?" he frowned sourly.

"Your starting to shiver".

"Right...I'll lend you a hand, but you'll have to bend the sticks dry" he claimed beginning his task.

"Okay" they set about their tasks gathering nearby fallen branches and sticks, and setting them in the pit. First Korra dried the wood by sucking the water inside out. After that, it easy to get the fire started with her fire-bending.

The two teens sighed in relief when the welcoming warmth gushed forth, staving off the chill "So~" the tan girl started as they sat next to eachother "What's on your mind Tahno, you looked so serious back there".

"Yes...Look I don't have an easy way to put this, so I'm just gonna come out and say it".

"You're gay?"

"NO I'M NOT GAY!" Tahno shrieked appalled at the idea. He wasn't that effeminate was he? Korra seemed to think it was funny for she was shaking with laughter. This was the girl he liked?

"Just kidding" she snickered "Seriously though tell me".

"You'd better be" he grumbled. Tahno took a minute to let the warm heat of the fire warm his body, he took a deep breath and said "Korra, have you ever heard of the Foggy Swamp?"

"Yes I have. Katara told me it's a swamp that sprouted from a giant tree, and sometimes people who wander into the swamp have these powerful hallucinations. She said it is because the land is so rich in supernatural energy".

"That's correct" Tahno nodded, pleased to see that Korra knew something about his old home "but do you know why the swamp is so rich in spiritual essences?"

"Can't say I do".

"Legend says that the swamp sprouted from a single mangrove tree. No different from any other in the world. The water-benders who lived in the wetlands at the time watched as it grew and grew until it towered above all. The might tree's roots spread far and wide, eventually becoming a dense swamp".

"But how could a tree grow so huge?" Korra asked riveted.

"It's been said that the tree was the chosen earthly manifestation of 'The Spirit of Green'. A powerful nature spirit who holds the ability to bring life back to a land long since dead".

"Wow. But why are you telling me this Tahno? *gasp*I know, you're a swamp-bender aren't you?" Korra exclaimed.

"Yes" he admitted "I've in the swamp until I was fifteen; That's when I left for New Republic City to become a pro-bender. And last night I had a dream, I think the swamp spirit was trying to tell me to bring you to the swamp".

"Me? So why didn't the Green Spirit tell me?"

"You're spiritually inept darling" Tahno smirked, he felt more like his old self when they had moments like this.

"I am not!" Korra blushed angrily.

"Korra~" the former bender sang.

"Fine, whatever" she huffed "Besides I don't think it's such a great idea to leave the city, not when Amon is becoming so daring".

"But you are the Avatar" Tahno urged "the envoy between the real and the spirit world; what if the spirit is in major trouble?"

"The spirit came to you. Why don't you go?" Korra argued.

Tahno sighed and rubbed his glass gray eyes "I can't go...not by mysef...I can't do anything for anyone..." he murmured.

"Tahno...".

"I understand that I'm asking a lot of you, and that this is the worst possible time. But it's not just about The Spirit of Green; I'm worried for my family too, I don't want any harm to befall them. They wouldn't be able to make it here in the city." Tahno's hand reached out to grasp Korra's dark skinned one "So please _uh-_vatar?"

Korra bit her lower lip as her high emotions got tangled in a web of moral dilemma. On one side she could refuse Tahno's request and stay in New Republic City, waiting for the next diaster to occur by Amon's gloved hand. On the other hand she could go with the boy she'd come to be surprisingly good friends with and find out a nature spirit who was in trouble. It seemed to affect Tahno so...perhaps nothing was wrong and it was all a dream. She could humor him, in doing so she would be helping his psychological health.

"I'll do it" she said giving his slender hand a squeeze.

End Chapter.

**It's done! Thank you all for your patience. I hope you reveiw.**


End file.
